Bersi Honey-Hand
|Base ID = }} Bersi Honey-Hand is the proprietor of The Pawned Prawn, a general goods store located in Riften. He is known for being charitable, and his wife Drifa often mentions that she wishes he would be more concerned with his own needs than the needs of others. Interactions Taking Care of Business Bersi owes a debt to Brynjolf and the Thieves Guild that must be collected by beating him in a brawl or by smashing his prized Dwemer vase. If the other two debts owed to Brynjolf have already been collected, neither of those actions is necessary. In any case, he pays the 100 . Notable items *Ring of Fortify Lockpicking Dialogue "I have all sorts of interesting items for sale. Have you looked around?" :Your shop has a most unusual name. "Catchy, isn't it? In my youth I was a fisherman... I had a beautiful ship named "The Brawny Prawn." But the years have a way of creeping up on you. I ended up selling that ship to open this place. Seemed only fitting to name it after her. Well, changed it a bit I suppose. If I had been smarter, I would have kept my boat. Coming to this city was a big mistake." :What's wrong with Riften? "The question is, what isn't wrong with Riften. This city is corrupt. Rotten to the core. No one cares about anything except themselves and how much coin they can make off the misery of others." ::Maybe you should speak to the authorities. "Authorities? Have you been listening to what I said? They're all dirty. Every one of them. The only way to get things done in this city is to keep your head down and pay off the right people." :Tell me about the Thieves Guild. "They used to be pretty feared around here. I mean, you'd whisper the name and it'd send chills down your spine. Now, they're nothing more than ruffians and thugs trying to pry a few extra coin from honest people. All it would take is a small force of guard to go into the Ratway and flush them out." ::What's the Ratway? "It's our name for the old sewers that run under the city. It used to be a huge system hundreds of years ago but it fell into decay just like the rest of Riften. The Guild stocks the place full of thugs that aren't good enough to join, so watch yourself if you venture down there." Taking Care of Business "So, can I interest you in anything today?" :I have a message from Brynjolf. "Wha... what? Oh, it's one of you people. So, Brynjolf doesn't even bother to show up himself anymore, eh? What's this message?" ::Simple. You don't pay, bad things happen. "Petty threats and fist waving are not going to sway me. You people are all talk, and everyone knows it! Pay to protect me? You can't even protect yourselves!" ::I think you know what it is. "You're gouging me for what little coin I make and you can't even protect yourselves? Ridiculous!" :::We can protect ourselves. Trust me. "Don't fool yourself. It's only a matter of time before you people are run out of Riften." ::::I've had enough of this. "Likewise. Now, I have a lot to do, so I'm afraid you'll just have to leave!" ::::I think you need to shut your mouth. (Brawl) "I'm going to make you sorry for this!" After destroying the urn: "No! That urn was priceless!" :You want me to break anything else? "All right! I get it. I'll pay on time from now on. Just don't smash anything else. Here, take your gold and leave me in peace." After winning the brawl: "Please, no more. I'll pay, I'll pay. Here!" If the urn was destroyed prior to talking to Bersi: "No! That urn was priceless!" :That was from Brynjolf. Get the message? "I can't believe you did that. You people are monsters! You demand payment for protection and you can't even protect yourselves. Here, take your coin and tell Brynjolf to leave us alone." Conversations Drifa Bersi: "Drifa? I was looking through our books and there's an entry for "spices." Says we spent 300 septims. What is that?" Drifa: "Spices? I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about." Bersi: "You sure? It was in your hand writing. If you can't keep the books straight then let me do them." Drifa: (with a slight tremble in her voice) "Oh, yes... spices. That was a special order for someone in Whiterun. Should be along any day now. Don't let it worry you, my dear." Drifa: "You keep giving and giving Bersi, and they'll keep taking and taking. When is it going to end?" Bersi: "What would you have me do, woman? Cross the Guild? Take them all on one by one?" Drifa: "You know I don't mean that. We need to find a way out of this. Perhaps talk to Laila..." Bersi: "Laila is as clueless as she is stupid. No. If anything's to be done about this, we have to deal with it ourselves." Quotes *''"If you're looking for anything to sell for a fair price, I run the Pawned Prawn over by the market."'' —Outside of The Pawned Prawn *''"Welcome to the Pawned Prawn. Come on in, take a look around."'' *''"Pickings may be a bit slim today, but if you see anything you like I'll make you a good deal."'' *''"I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave. Tell Brynjolf he'll just have to make due without my coin."'' —During "Taking Care of Business" *''"Stop! That's priceless!"'' *''"Please, I don't have anything to pay you with! Don't destroy my urn!"'' *''"If I had it, I'd pay! There's no need to do that!"'' *''"I hope you're here for friendlier reasons now... after all, I'm all paid up."'' —After "Taking Care of Business" Trivia *Bersi's shop is named in memory of Brawny Prawn, the boat he owned during his time as a fisherman. He sold the boat to raise the funds he needed to open the shop, a decision he now regrets. *He may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn for threatening him in his shop and destroying his Dwarven pottery for the Thieves Guild quest "Taking Care of Business." **He may also send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if they have killed his wife, Drifa. *If the Dragonborn decides to brawl with Bersi prior to the quest "Taking Care of Business," he may go into the next room and pick up a Staff of Ice Spikes to fight. *A note from Wilhelm labeled An Apology, owner of the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead, can be found inside The Pawned Prawn. Inside the note, it can be inferred that Bersi and Wilhelm are "old friends," and that he had requested that Wilhelm investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow, as "trinkets from the Nordic Barrows sell quite well..." Appearances * de:Bersi Honig-Hand es:Bersi Mano de miel fr:Bersi Main-de-Miel pl:Bersi Miodowa Ręka ru:Берси Медовая Рука Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters